


POSTER: You Said Always

by mizhuin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizhuin/pseuds/mizhuin
Summary: Art for the fic: "You said always" by Grayfox68
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 23
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	POSTER: You Said Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrayFox89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayFox89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Said Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768125) by [GrayFox89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayFox89/pseuds/GrayFox89). 



> Supercorp at odds, alternate universes and portals mishaps in this fic!  
> It was really fun to paint this, I managed to do things I haven't tried before. Leo was a challenge, I hope I did him justice.  
>   
> You can find me also on [**Tumblr**](http:/mizhuin.tumblr.com) and [**Instagram**](http:/instagram.com/mizhuin)  
> 


End file.
